


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: Based on the song Illegal Activity's Done At A Reasonable Rate by Alternating Current/Direct Current. You’re having a bit of trouble in your life and every time you complain about that person to your roommate, that person is never seen again. Odd that.





	Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep

**Author's Note:**

> I always write Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep and honestly? That’s better. Did you know AC/DC is another word for bisexual? You learn something new everyday.

You were almost at the end of your college year and you couldn’t be more happy. The teacher of your course had been giving you a headache all year. Every student was sick of him and sick of his attitude towards students who got things wrong. Many students said they wouldn’t mind if he disappeared for good but that might just be the seven cups of coffee they’ve just had talking.

* * *

 

You had finally managed to reach your place before you collapsed on the floor and you were proud of yourself. You just had to make it one more week and you’d be done.

The door to the kitchen opened and your roommate stood there looking at you with a bowl in his hands. He was wearing an apron and had flour on his face. Your roommate loved to cook everything from scratch and hates it when you even mention the word take out.

“What are you doing on the floor Y/N?”

“Ben I've had the shittiest day. That teacher of ours has had it out for us all day. I think the entire class will be glad to be rid of him at the end of the week.”

“You want to get rid of him?” He asked.

“I think we all do.” You said.

“Alrighty then. Now get up off the floor and go change I’m making your favourite.”

You jumped up off of the floor and ran upstairs.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands!” He yelled after you.

* * *

 

The week after you finished college, an old classmate sent you a link. You clicked on it and opening it up to find an article on your teacher. He’d been missing since the graduation.

You heard the front door open and you closed your laptop. You’d read through it properly later.

“Hey Ben.”

“Oh uh hey Y/N. I didn’t think you’d be home.” He said nervously.

“Plans were cancelled last minute. Why are you wearing a cleaners outfit?”

“Well I got that job at the First Order cleaning service and it gets really busy so since I’m the new kid, I have to go in work more often.”

“Well congrats on the job. Does this mean I get to have takeout when you’re away?”

“NO!”

* * *

 

You were lying on your bed when Ben got home. He saw the lights off and the muffled sounds of your crying. He knew you’d prefer some time to yourself so he left you alone.

Ever since you’d graduated you’d been having trouble finding work like every student out there. You finally got one and even though it was working in retail, it wasn’t as bad as it could be. You made some great friends and six months into the job one of your co-workers asked you out.

You said yes and you were so happy together. He was funny and nice but the problem was he expected sex. You weren’t ready for that and when you told him, he said he was ok with it.

Recently though he had become distant and earlier in the day when you had gone to surprise him you found him in bed with your best friend. His reasoning is that he was fed up with waiting for you and since your best friend was hitting on him he just went for it. As if you’re supposed to forgive him.

You decided you’d spent enough time crying over him and went downstairs to grab some food.

* * *

 

When you entered the kitchen you found Ben laying out your favourite food.

“I heard you crying and you don’t have to to tell me anything but I kno-”

You cut Ben off by giving him the tightest hug. He was always there for you. Always there with your favourite food. Ben often joked you only kept him around for his cooking skills.

* * *

 

“I suppose it could of been worse.” You said.

“How so?”

“I could of found him in bed with you.”

You and Ben laughed and continued watching netflix. He always knew how to make you feel better. He’d put on an impromptu dance party and you had both collapsed on the sofa, worn out and put on the tv.

“Forget about him Y/N, he clearly wasn’t worth anything if he was willing to sleep with your best friend just because you weren’t ready. Forget about that so called friend of yours too. It would be obvious you were dating that guy and they went ahead and hit on him anyway.”

“You always know the best thing to say Ben.” You said.

You yawned and snuggled into bed. He really was the best. You soon fell asleep after.

* * *

 

Two weeks after finding the two in bed together your manager informed you both of them had quit. They gave no real reason and just left.

You weren’t complaining about this. They were out of your life for good and you could recover from the heartbreak much quicker.

* * *

 

You got home after work to find Ben snoring on the sofa with the news on in the background. You headed straight to your room, not noticing the report on the tv.

It was about your ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. Apparently they had been found dead next to each other in his apartment. The police had said it was suicide and nothing suspicious.

Ben had a small smile on his face even though he was sleeping.

* * *

 

“I swear to the high heavens Ben I’m not any good at these relationships.”

“What happened now?”

You were pacing around the kitchen and Ben was making a drink.

“My girlfriend is constantly nagging me about everything. We’ve only been together for 8 months and already she wants us to move in together. I tell her I’m not ready for this it’s a big step but she won’t listen. She’s driving me nuts. Ugh sometimes I wish she’d just shut up you know?”

“You want her silenced?” Ben said.

“Silenced? Like how?”

“ Concrete shoes, cyanide, TNT, neckties, high voltage etc. So many ways.”

“.....”

“I’m joking!” Ben said, laughing nervously.

“Oh!” You laughed. “Yeah your sense of humour is weird Ben. No I’ll just call her later and tell her everything. If she gets too much you can take the phone.”

“Can do.”

* * *

 

A few months later you decided to break it off. You were both arguing all the time and the relationship was falling apart. It was best for both of you and even after all the bitter arguing you both parted on good terms.

At least so you thought.

It turned out she’d been spreading stories around that you and Ben had been sleeping together. You could feel the tears brimming in your eyes and you shut your laptop off. Why did people have to be so hateful? You and Ben were friends and nothing more.

You called Ben and when he picked up you heard the faint sound of a woman screaming.

“Ben?” You said cautiously.

“Hmm? Oh that was Phasma. A washing machine has gone rogue and it seems to have it in for her.”

“It’s just a never ending adventure at your cleaning service.”

“You betcha. Hey can I call you back?” There was a loud thud and everything went quiet.

“Sure.” You hung up. A rogue washing machine? Maybe you should quit and get a job there. It seemed more fun.

* * *

 

“Who was that?”

“Just my friend.”

“A rogue washing machine? Really?” Phasma said.

“What else was I supposed to say?” Ben asked.

“Oh I don’t know why not the truth? Hey don’t mind that I’m just in the middle of bumping off your ex-girlfriend.” Hux said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

“You can’t do this anymore you know. No more free hits just because your friend is mildly inconvenienced.”

“Fine. Hux you deal with the body I’ll do the set up.”

“It’s late I have to go home and feed my cat.”

Hux left the room and Ben rolled his eyes. This was how the day always ended. Hux used his cat as an excuse and Ben was left with the rest of the work. Phasma always stayed at help if she was around, she wasn’t in the habit of leaving jobs undone.


End file.
